De Repente
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: Songfic de la canción De Repente de Soraya! Una muy bella canción para está hermosa pareja!


_**Este songfic va dedicado a mi amado Osc que es mi Remus personal. Te amo y sabes que será para siempre……..**_

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de JK Rowlling y la Warner.**_

_**La hermosísima canción se llama De Repente y fue escrita e interpretada por la talentosísima Soraya quien desgraciadamente dejó este mundo pero nos dejo para siempre sus sentimientos impregnados en sus maravillosas composiciones.**_

_**De Repente**_

_**Mil ojos mirando hacia mi…..**_

-¿En verdad eres una metamorfomaga ?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo un par de gemelos pelirrojos que se encontraban sentados en las escaleras.

-Sí

-Wow y ¿Puedes transformarte en cualquier persona?, eso me hubiera servido muy bien en Azcaban- Dijo Sirius el cual bebía tranquilamente el último trago de una cerveza de mantequilla

-Sí, eso hubiera sido muy útil ji ji aunque espero nunca caer en Azcaban.

-¡Qué envidia ! Poder ser un día rubia y al otro tener el cabello color violeta-Gritó la más pequeña de los Weasley.

Aunque por lo general, disfrutaba mostrar mi peculiar habilidad a otros, siempre estos primeros encuentros, me volvían loca. El que siempre a primera impresión me considerarán una especie de "monstruo". Sé que no es su intención, pero siempre esas primeras impresiones me molestaban.

_**De los tuyos no puedo huir………**_

La única persona que no ha hecho, ninguna pregunta sobre mi condición es el mejor amigo de Sirius, por alguna extraña razón pienso que comprende como me siento en este momento. Sus mirada me lo dice, a pesar de su físico tan descuidado y el que siempre parece estar enfermo sus ojos, tienen un brillo que me invitan a verlos, es penosa la situación, pero, me atraen hacia él . De todas las personas de las que estoy rodeada a la que tengo más curiosidad de conocer es a él.

_**Tu mirada me tiene encantada , si te dejo entrar estaré equivocada?...**_

-¿Así que fuiste profesor en Hogwarts?- Pregunto con la intención de que se integre a la conversaciónPero antes de que pueda contestar, Hermione le quita la palabra.-¡Sí , sí! él ha sido uno de los mejores profesores que hemos tenido, es más me atrevo a decir que el mejor en Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-¿En verdad? Eso es increíble, esa siempre fue mi materia favorita, espero que me puedas dar unos cuantos consejos, siempre tengo problemas en cuanto a criaturas se refiere. Noto un pequeño sonrojo, pero aún así él alza su mirada hacia mi con una señal de consentimiento.

-No puedo decir que fuera el mejor maestro, muchas veces faltaba, a las clases y tuve que abandonar al grupo en mi primer curso.

**_Otras manos lo han intentado, sólo las tuyas me han encontrado………_**

Durante los siguientes días, nuestros encuentros fueron pocos, pero, aún así las pequeñas conversaciones que teníamos eran de lo más interesantes, él era tan inteligente, tan simpático una vez que tomaba confianza y sobre todo preparaba un exquisito chocolate.

-Sabes a pesar de mi condición siempre quise ser auror, pero no me lo permitieron. Aún así, supongo que es divertido.

-Sí, siempre y cuando no acabes con la mano toda quemada y rasguñada por un hechizo fallido.- Al mismo tiempo que pronuncio estás palabras le muestro la palma de mi mano derecha la cual hasta esa mano se encontraba cubierta por unos guantes.

- ¡Nymphadora! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con esa herida?, ¿algún medimago te ha visto?- Antes de que pueda responderle toma mi mano y pronuncia un conjuro en voz baja que al ínstate cura mis heridas.

-Mil gracias, no sabía que eras tan bueno en esto.

-No tienes que dármelas cuando eres un hombre lobo debe saber esas cosas.

_**Ya no puedo esconder el quererte sentirte al amanecer….**_

-Sabes en agradecimiento , te invito a ver una película muggle y a tomar algo. ¿Gustas?

-Me encantaría, pero sabes creo que no es bien visto que alguien como yo salga y haga ese tipo de actividades con alguien tan joven como tú.

¡¡¡¡No seas tonto Remus!!! Qué importa lo que digan la gente a mi no me importa. Tú eres mi amigo y si quiero salir contigo es algo que a las personas no debe interesarles.

_**De repente en mi vida hay algo que me tiene confundida, y no lo puedo evitar , puedo intentar conservar el asombro hasta el final…**_

Lo sé pero no quiero que nadie de la Orden malinterpreten nuestro comportamiento. Mira, juro que no quise ofenderte o molestarte , yo también te estimo mucho…. Te quiero…

En verdad lo dices en serio- Mi emoción no se puede contener , creo que he hecho muy evidente mi atracción hacia él.

Bueno digo te quiero como una amiga, si en este tiempo me has brindado una linda amistad, que hace mucho no tenía.

Pues sabes a mi no me importaría que me quisieras más que a una amiga.- No puedo creer que dije eso , pero lo dicho ya está así que no puedo ni quiero arrepentirme.

**_Mil palabras ya he oído, solo las tuyas nos han desvanecido no puedo escapar de su sonido estoy hipnotizada en un sueño continuo._**

¿En verdad lo quieres?, ¿ estás segura que es amor?, has pensado en su peludo problema. No será fácil de llevar, ahora dices que no te importa pero después.- Es lo que Molly me dice cuando le he confesado que estoy enamorada de ti.

Eso no me importa Molly , quiero protegerlo, cuidarlo, estar a su lado siempre.- Digo a Molly con una actitud a la defensiva.

¿No dudo de tu amor , dudo de él estás segura de que te quiere?- Pregunta de nuevo sin importarle que sus palabras me destrocen el corazón pero eso no me importa, ya que sé que lo hace con la mejor de las intenciones.

Yo sé que él me quiere aunque no lo demuestre , pero ya verás que logró que lo admite.

**_Otros corazones no han tenido miedo, solo el tuyo el que yo quiero, haré todo para cuidar tu amor, quizá será una tontería no tengo temor…._**

-¿ Lo vez?- digo con una voz agresiva y fulminando Lupin con la mirada- ¡ Fleur sigue queriendo casarse con él , aunque lo hayan mordido!¡ A ella no le importa!

Es diferente- me contesta, moviendo apenas los labios y poniéndose tenso- Bill no será un hombre lobo completo . Son dos casos totalmente……….

¡Pero a mi no me importa!- le gritó tomándolo de la túnica y zarandeándolo- Te lo he dicho un millón de veces………

**_De repente en mi vida hay algo que me tiene confundido, y no lo puedo evitar , puedo intentar conservar el asombro hasta el final…_**

¿En verdad me amas Nymphadora?- Le preguntó , aún incrédulo de que alguien tan perfecta como ella, sienta amor por alguien como yo.

Tanto, como para que no me importe que me llames así.- Le contestó, con lágrimas en los ojos y con la voz entrecortada.- Qué no entiendes Remus, crees que no intente no amarte , lo hice y resultó imposible.

**_Mil veces quise estar sola  
Vivir sin tu amor aunque sea una hora  
Cada vez vuelve el llanto  
Regreso a tí, es que te quiero tanto._**

Remus, me mira con lágrimas escurriendo sobre sus mejillas.

Tú has sido, una estrella en la oscuridad de mi vida, una estrella que nunca quiero que se apague. Jamás quiero hacerte daño, por eso es que pensé que si no estábamos juntos no te lastimaría. Pero veo que de esa forma sólo logré lastimarnos a los dos. ¿ Me podrías perdonar?

Claro que sí , pero sólo si prometes nunca alejarte de mi.- Le respondo acercándome cada vez más hacia él, con el único deseo de abrazarlo y besarlo.

No será una promesa, será un hecho.- Sin siquiera pensarlo , la tomo por la cintura y la beso como nunca había besado a nadie en mi vida, queriendo que de esa forma pueda sentir un poco del infinito amor que siento hacia ella.

**_Mil pensamientos giran a mi alrededor  
Hacen que se sienta paz interior  
Al pensar el porque de esta situación  
En tus besos encuentro la solución_**


End file.
